


Questions & Answers

by sho_gasm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartenders, Dancers, Drunk Aiba, Drunk Matsumoto, M/M, Neighbours, Nino is really angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sho_gasm/pseuds/sho_gasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba Masaki has a lot of questions for Handsome Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions & Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that into Arashi as usual, I'm sorry.... but I love love love this ship.

Aiba Masaki has a new neighbour that he has not seen nor heard. Apparently, Yoko obaa-chan  
has seen the new neighbour in the new living accommodation and says that he is handsome, like those ‘boys on television.’ Masaki has a shit-load of questions, including this mysterious man’s hair style and whether he likes hardcore punk music. If so, Masaki wants him to move out ASAP. Aria-chan was too loud to his liking, maybe he likes his ‘handsome neighbour’ better. He sprays Calvin Klein cologne on his pressed white and bright dress shirt and checks for his wallet and keys in the back pocket of his dress pants. He has a overnight shift at the bar in Osaka and can’t afford to be late or fired (as his boss warned.)

Masaki runs to the elevator, pushing the down button quickly, as if it makes the elevator come up faster to his floor. The door makes a ding sound and opens its doors. Masaki steps in the elevator, pressing the G button for ground floor and hears a booming voice from the hallway and heavy steps telling Masaki to not close the door. 

“Wait Wait Wait!” The man yells, his hand holding the elevator doors open. His grey beanie almost sliding off his messy hazel hair. He’s wearing a dark brown leather jacket, with a red zipper sweater, loose fitted white-washed jeans and a pair of Timberland’s. The stranger’s glasses perched up crookedly on the bridge of his nose. Masaki could almost laugh at the stranger’s disheveled appearance (but he didn’t, of course.) He was too mesmerized on how fucking hot this stranger was. He shows a piercing gaze and teasing lips, which makes Masaki burn up in the inside. 

The stranger blows a puff of air and chuckles, “Thank you so much.”  
Masaki nods, trying to act cool around him. 

“No really, You saved me five minutes.” 

Masaki grins, “I hope you aren’t late to wherever you are going.” 

“I hope not!” The strangers laughter is like music to Masaki’s ears. “I’m Jun.” He sticks out his hand. “Matsumoto Jun.” 

Masaki grabs his hand a little too quickly for it to be normal and shakes it, “Masaki, Aiba. Nice to meet you!” 

Jun bites his lips, gliding his eyes up and down Masaki’s workwear. “Where are you going in this fine evening? Do you have a date? Who’s the special girl?” 

Aiba tilted his head at Jun in a confused manner. “Ah! No actually...I don’t date-”

The elevator dings again signaling the arrival of the main floor. Handsome Jun politely smiles at him.

“I’ll see you around, Aiba-san!” 

Masaki couldn’t have been more in love. It was a shame that he won’t see Handsome Jun ever again. Yet, Questions still jumble in his brain. The ‘What ifs’ and ‘Why?’ Masaki wishes, no, is desperate to learn more about Matsumoto Jun and his charismatic attitude. He looks at his digital wristwatch and is shocked at the time. He’s got seven minutes left until he catches the six o’clock train. He dashes. 

“It’s important to have perfect attendance, Ma-kun.” Ninomiya scoffs at his tired kouhai and wiping the last bit of water droplets on the crystal wine glass with a fluffy towel. Aiba shakes in head and laughs his tiredness away. 

“I am very aware, Nino-chan.” Masaki wipes off the remaining alcohol on the counter with a wet rag, “I met a person.” His smile widens at the thought of that handsome man, Jun. Nino snorts in a condescending way.

“You and your petty, foolish love, Ma-kun.” Aiba rolls his eyes at his use of tone and it a little offended. His eyebrows tick in question. 

“You think my love is petty and foolish?” 

“Did you forget your relationship with Sakurai-san?” Ninomiya raises his head, taking an order from a elderly man in a business suit, his red tie loosened on the collar. He smiles at the man and proceeds to make his drink. A dirty Martini, with extra olives. Ninomiya turns to him, and puckers his lips. “You were ‘love stricken’ that you failed to acknowledge that Sakurai-san may have a wife and child?”

Aiba cringes at the memory. He’s in his jeans and a sweatshirt, dwindling his fingers in nervousness because Sho Sakurai-san is in the same elevator as him. Masaki blurts out his confession and of course, Sakurai-san turns him down because he already has a loving family back at ‘home.’ He was a well-dressed man, with a lovely personality. He lived in the 10th floor with his ‘loving family.’

What a mess. Masaki sighs to himself. “I’ve learned my mistake, Nino-chan.” He places the damp cloth in the sink and Nino places the fancy plastic stick with two olives in the glass, serving it to the elderly. 

“Have you really?”

Masaki shrugs, “Maybe not”  
The bar door opens and the bell chimes. The cool night air whooshing into the warm atmosphere of the Osaka bar. The air is refreshing because Aiba feels too stuffy in his serving table, filled refrigerated alcoholic beverages. Ninomiya nudges him on the arm.

“Hot-shot up ahead, I’ll let you take him.” Nino laughs, “I’ll go for my break now.” 

He recognizes the grey beanie, and leather jacket from anywhere. 

“Matsumoto-san?” Handsome Jun? Masaki adds. “What are you doing here?!” 

Jun removes his beanie, revealing his silky hazel strands of hair. He lets his fingers card through the silkiness. Aiba might just faint right there, if Jun tousled his hair one more time. “I actually work across from this bar.” Jun points at the door with his thumb. “I’m a dancing instructor right across.” 

“You dance?” Masaki asks dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, Hip-hop classes for any age. It’s very lightening. Dancing is my dream and has been ever since I was a teen.” Jun smiles, “So I guess you’re not going on a date?” 

“I’m a bartender with my other friend.” Aiba chuckles, takes out a glass of cold beer and slides it to Handsome Jun. “On the house?” 

Jun licks his lips and looks at Aiba with fondness. “Oh, Thank you.” 

“I haven’t seen you in this bar before?” Aiba frets over the fact he just gave Jun free beer. His boss is going to lecture him again for doing reckless things.

Jun takes a swig of his free beer, his throat bobbing up and down mesmerizes the bartender. “I originally came from Roppongi, but I came to Osaka to be closer to my job.”

“That’s really cool.” Masaki says in excitement. “It must be cool to pursue your dream, right?” 

“Yep.” Jun nods. 

“I’m a bartender and yet, I don’t even like alcohol. I’m crazy right? Very crazy?” 

Jun laughs and they both end up talking the whole entire evening, while Ninomiya comes back from his break and helps alongside Aiba. He introduces Jun as his ‘very good friend’ that he met on the elevator in the mid-afternoon. It’s midnight when Masaki finishes his shift and sits on the bar-stool with a slightly drunk Jun. They have more alcoholic drinks, courtesy of Ninomiya and become rowdy and piss-drunk. Nino rolls his eyes of Ma-kun’s stupidity and calls Ohno-kun to pick them up and drop them off at Aiba’s complex. The customers are already complaining on both of their menace. 

Nino quickly pushes the both of them into Ohno’s car, and kisses his boyfriend goodbye. 

Masaki’s shoved against the door of Jun’s apartment, with his warm tongue shoved deep inside his mouth. His dress shirt untucked and pants unzipped. Jun’s hands tightly grip his skinny waist as he pushes him into the door, and slamming it shut with his foot. They remove each particle of clothing one by one, leaving a trail from the entrance door leading to Handsome Jun’s bedroom.

“Question,” Aiba says thoughtfully, while both him and Handsome Jun sit on Jun’s leather couch, sipping on warm branded decaf coffee. Jun has his arm around the other’s shoulder, while Masaki’s head snuggles in between the younger’s shoulder. Aiba is wearing one of Jun’s old shirts with a pair of basketball shorts that are hung loosely on his waist. It’s a warm and glowy, late-morning, post-hangover from last night session. Aiba recalls it as ‘A Night That He Sort Of Can’t Remember Because He Was So Piss Drunk.’ 

“Ask away.” Jun grins.

“Where am I?” Aiba laughs, “It’s weird, but it looks like my apartment? All I remember is Ohno-san driving us here and us just making out in the elevator- Oh, I can’t forget about your sweet-” 

“Slow it down!” Jun clasps his mouth shut, and blushes in embarrassment. It was a very wild night that Jun will always remember. Masaki and his sweet mouth- He feels a wet spot on the palm of his hand, where he covered Masaki’s mouth with and retracts it immediately. His hyena laugh echoes throughout the apartment. Jun rolls his eyes at his immaturity, but finds it too adorable not to be annoyed. “You licked me? What the hell!?” 

“I can be a wild one,” Aiba says playfully, ”like last night” 

Jun clicks his tongue and continues to answer his question. “You don’t know?” 

Aiba’s eyebrows tick, “What do you mean? I don’t know what?” 

“I live next door to you, I am the person that moved in after Fubuki-san.” Jun flutters his eyelashes exaggeratedly. 

“You’re lying!”

Jun shakes his head, “I’m not~ You should go outside and look for yourself.” 

“You know,” Aiba says thoughtfully, “I just realized I had a one-night stand with my hot-ass neighbour.” 

Jun laughs along with him, “Your point is?”

“I’m going to be coming often, so make sure your door is unlocked.” Masaki winks.

**Author's Note:**

> I joked with the two-shot, It was too short.  
> Do you readers like k-pop?


End file.
